


Heat Wave

by Leyna



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Partial Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two paintings for Alyse's story "Living is Easy"  for the HetBigBang 2013. </p>
<p>The heat is making Abby cranky, and Hannibal is much too distracting for her peace of mind. </p>
<p>Later, the heat between them finally breaks during a lightning storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



> For her story [ "Living is Easy" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/942932) in the Het Bigbang 2013

Heat Wave

The Heat Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Alyse's writing and I love Blade Trinity, so this was a wonderful Bigbang story to paint for. The story certainly did not disappoint - hot, angsty, and funny by turns, with great character voices. From an artist's perspective, Alyse wrote so many visually enticing scenes that it was difficult to pick just two, but I loved the concept of painting these as a sort of a matched set.
> 
> Painted with Corel Painter X and a Wacom Intuous 3 tablet. Screencaps from Blade Trinity, and promotional photos of Jessica Biel and Ryan Reynolds used as references.


End file.
